When You're Gone
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: just a one shot that i figured i would try wit song lyrics....we will see how it goes : KakaSaku


**When You're Gone**

--------

"…_The days feel like years when I'm alone, _

_And the bed where you lie, _

_Is made up on your side…"_

_--------_

It was a silent, still night. Most of Konoha had fallen asleep, except for one. Sakura Haruno sat in the bedroom of her apartment staring out the open window at the full moon, wondering where he was at now. She felt so alone without him. Naruto had been gone on a mission for quite some time and she didn't know if he was alright. Wished more than anything that **he **was here with her, but like Naruto he was out on a mission as well.

She looked at the side of the bed that he normally slept on and sighed. He had been gone for about a month now and within that month she had barely got any sleep because of the reoccurring dream that felt the need to come every night. But being as exhausted as she was there was still no way for her to fall asleep without him here next to her.

--------

"…_And the clothes you left-they lie on the floor, _

_And they smell just like you, _

_I love the things that you do. _

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take, _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?..."_

_--------_

She sighed and stood up next to the bed still looking out the window at the moon. She wanted to see if face once again. She wanted to hear his words telling her that everything would be alright.

Sakura looked around the room and found some clothes on the floor near the door. She went over to them hoping that she would find something to occupy her mind. As she picked up the first piece of clothing she noticed it wasn't hers but his. 'he must have left it and I didn't notice it sitting over here.' she thought to herself. It was actually his only piece of clothing that wasn't a part of the Jonin uniform. He had worn it because she was teasing him that he never wore anything but that silly uniform.

-------

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_All you ever wear is that uniform. Don't you have anything else to wear?" she asked him teasingly. The silver-haired Jonin looked up from his book to look at her. She was smiling softly at him, waiting for his answer. But he didn't speak; instead he got up from the couch and went into the room. She was confused at first until he came back out. He had taken off the mask and his headband to reveal his mismatched eyes and the rest of his handsome face. As her eyes traveled down to look at what he was wearing she noticed that he had taken off the shirt he normally wore with the uniform and put on a white and green striped shirt, showing her his toned core. So as not the get caught staring she continued to see what he was wearing and saw he had on a pair of dark dress pants that fit just at the hips. _

_All the time that she was looking at his outfit, she didn't realize that he was walking towards her until he was right in front of her. She looked up to meet his face._

"_Is this better?" he asked her. Before she could say anything he leaned and met her lips._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_--------_

"…_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you,_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missin' too,_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay…"_

_--------_

The memory had made her smile just thinking about him. She remembered his smell that night. It was a mixture of the forest and rain. What she wouldn't give to smell it one more time. She wondered if it was still on the fabric from that day. She put it to her face a breathed in, and sure enough it was.

--------

"_'I miss you'_"

--------

As the song came to a close from her radio **(haha yes I did make it update date on tech lol) **she sat on her bed wondering. She didn't notice that the light from the moon and faded a little bit. Nor did she notice that there was someone else with her until there was a whipser from thw voice that she longed for, "I missed you too."

* * *

**_booya! lol idk why but i am really liking the KakaSaku pairing...they are just so fasinating!_**

**_so tell me what you think!_**

**_Evil Angel!_**


End file.
